The Warehouse
The Warehouse was once a modern building used by one of the largest corporate entities in the world. After an "incident" it was abandoned. And slowly, over time, it was filled by the underground users of Kongregate, those avoiding the attention of the law or those just needing to get away. There's an inscription above the doorway to the side entrance. It's faded with time, but if you look closely enough you can read the almost forgotten words: "If ErgoDyne likes it, everyone likes it." You may enter freely, but don't expect to be welcomed.__TOC__ Mutual Agreement of Behaviour (MAB) We do not like rules. However, we do not like chaos either. We do, however, agree to follow the Kongregate conduct, as it helps us avoid aforementioned attention. Don't flood the chat and don't tell us the story of your sex life. We'll duct tape you to the ceiling if you do. Room owner LoonyLizard took over as room owner after Nordavind left for new adventures on Kong (as the mad Viking he is). LoonyLizard has since disappeared and foul play is suspected. BobTheCoolGuy is the unofficial room owner. After ErgoDyne left because she couldn't stand Berkoz anymore, Berkoz declared that he was in charge and that everyone should respect his "Authoritah." To date, not a single person has done so. ErgoDyne returned 3 days later and balance was restored. Berkoz's "Authoritah" remains unrespected. Regulars Aetherny She's the person that either asks for hugs, or breaks your spine with them. She is also British. And Austin always seems to refer to her as "Queen Aether," not sure why. She wants to taste like lemons, and so has engaged the resident scientist to discover a method to turn her into a sourpuss. The process is almost complete as she is now part robot, part flamingo. antlioneater She's that one chick, antlioneater. austinator45 He's that guy, the only guy who can contain zombie when he has his moments. He claims to be The Warehouse's resident giant. Averyminya averyminya likes pancakes with butter and cheese. Berkoz Berkoz is a chaotic Greek troll (as he reminds everyone every 5 minutes). He is the troll the Warehouse needs, but not the one it deserves. Turns out he is also the final boss of The Warehouse! What a twist! Bishsume Bishsume is the mortal form of the deer god. Sarcastic, spiteful and sardonic to a fault, he enjoys cross-confusing stupid people. Also, insults. Praising him 27 times a day is the only way, short of troll sacrifices, to keep his fluffy wrath at bay. Bloodbasket "Words. So many of them to collect. Knowledge. So much of it to learn.... Who's there? Bah, where did I put my AFK-cloak?"—Bloodbasket. Pagan ritualist. Don't mess with him. He only needs half of an insane reason to sacrifice you to his lord, Deer. BobTheCoolGuy BobTheCoolGuy was the Warehouse moderator. You'll find him nowhere 90% of the time; the other 10% he'll probably be wandering around other dark alleys of Kongregate. He's a developer with several games and gadgets. breach breach is a sketchy guy from Croatia. He sold himself into slavery for 2 Big Macs and currently suffers from Stockholm syndrome. He "mysteriously" obsesses about peaches and adorable animals. Corrupt0 Corrupt0 is by no means a person who accepts bribes. ErgoDyne ErgoDyne has been in The Warehouse a long time. Don't argue with her; She's tenacious. Her love for serial killers might have something to do with it. Or maybe it's because she has an unhealthy interest in bacteria and viruses. She's in charge of the Morgue and Laboratory. breach to Gaudior: "the rule is; if Ergo likes something, we all do." Fatcatsven Fatcatsven: Zoidberg incarnate. Have I mentioned he is a cat? Gaudior Gaudior loves to argue. Pick a topic of conversation, and he will debate with you regardless of pre-existing knowledge. He will live research and debate. He is also a fact-checker. Be wary. Gaudior and ErgoDyne can team up at times. Inti186 Inti186 is in charge of cleaning the trebuchet. He is also a sophisticated douche. LoonyLizard LoonyLizard is the room owner, but he's never in The Warehouse. He never turns down the opportunity to play a tower defense game over and over until the game surrenders and begs him to stop. Lz_erk Lz_erk is some sort of e-hobo or net nomad whose capsaicin-based blood can dissolve hull plating. If found, he can serve as an information dispensary for all things impractical. MassBloodshed MassBloodshed is that one weird person in the chat room. Heal the world with MassBloodshed. OmnisMoriar OmnisMoriar. What else is there to say? At least say how awesome I am. Oh, he likes being called a bastard. 7dust 7dust has a soul patch. Slappytheclown Slappytheclown is the world's first fully-functional homicidal chatroom regular. ThatOtherGuy ThatOtherGuy is very hard to describe. TinyTeddie TinyTeddie is full of crap. tirasdah tirasdah is a horrible mutant that likes dubstep. zombiesniper9901 zombie is our resident rager. He will type in chat IN ALL CAPS, cursing and insulting everyone who speaks, pretending the rest of us can see his game. No one really enjoys this, but he thinks it makes him a badass. If he is being calm, though, he is still a jerk. Moderators Nordavind was the previous owner of The Warehouse and while he's now roaming the site, he never drops by. (I do too! -Nord) LoonyLizard was gifted The Warehouse once he achieved moderator status, but he's gone (into hiding?). BobTheCoolGuy is no longer the moderator and unofficial owner of The Warehouse, though he is dearly missed. Fatcatsven is the newest moderator. He obtained this sacred duty after he climbed Mt.Order. There, he heard the secret of balance from the 9 Dictators of Order. He then swiftly disregarded their divine knowledge in favor of the " :<" emote. He quit. He sucks. Fatcatsven inside you. Areas in The Warehouse Know your way around The Warehouse: Center It's the exact center of The Warehouse. Here we Kongregate. And party. Cold Storage We have to keep our food somewhere. And the Yeti. Truth be told, there is not much food left in there after the Yeti came. We should rename it the Yeti Storage, but where would we keep our food then? Foreman Office Reserved for some of the hardcore regulars. Front Entrance It's locked and barricaded. No one gets in this way. Loading Ramps (North) We do not load and unload contraband here. Loading Ramps (West) By the loading ramps on the west side of The Warehouse is where we keep our trebuchet. Trolls captured roaming in The Warehouse are catapulted away from The Warehouse with this medieval instrument of warfare. M&L Bar The M&L (Morgue & Laboratory) Bar is in the southeast corner of The Warehouse, directly above the Morgue & Laboratory. Here, the reanimated corpses serve drinks. Be careful what you order. Morgue & Laboratory (M&L) Located in the basement, this room is not frequented by many visitors; most regulars know to keep out. ErgoDyne keeps a close eye on all inhabitants, dead and alive. Rumor has it that ErgoDyne has many top-secret projects taking place, possibly funded by foreign governments; you really don't want to know. ErgoDyne's partner, Bloodbasket , spends all of his time here reanimating the many corpses that come through The Warehouse. It really is best to just stay away... if you can help it. Tuesdays are Taco Nights. Oversight platform Far up under the ceiling, there is a large platform with a glass floor and view over the entire Warehouse and a great vista of the surrounding city. Secret Hole In Wall Can't tell you where this is; Sorry. Sewer Entrance The most sneaky inhabitants enter through here. It should not be used if you're unarmed, the sewers have some strange creatures. Some say it's rats and snakes affected by some virus and some blame ErgoDyne for the virus. That's also where Berkoz dumps the victims of his dramatic roleplays... Also, it explains why it smells like a putrid potato. Sewer Lair An enigmatic room in the sewers. The walls are covered with blood and pictures of religious and political leaders, as well as certain American and British landmarks, there are many notes near the pictures with rather sinister details. The floor is covered with KFC buckets and gyro sandwich wraps as well as what appears to be dried blood. The person who calls this place home is clearly insane. Side Entrance All newcomers enter this way. That's how we know they're newcomers. A pit trap on the inside of the door takes care of the natural selection (and feeds the pet shark). The Roof The only way up is by the rusty, halfway-broken fire escape ladder on the outside. A hatch lets you climb down into The Warehouse. Category:Deleted chat rooms